Savoir tourner la page
by Dame de coeur
Summary: Réponse au défi du poney. Evocation de souvenirs douloureux dans une auberge.


_**Savoir tourner la page**_

Il était déjà tard, et j'avais arrêté le compte du nombre de fois qu'un jeune adolescent avait lancé une bûche dans le grand âtre qui réchauffait la pièce entière. Celle-ci était relativement petite, si bien que les tables étaient serrées et que la chaleur était presque étouffante. J'avais eu le temps d'observer les allées et venues de l'aimable aubergiste, le décor intérieur et les clients, depuis mon coin sombre près de l'entrée. Les murs étaient construits en pierres, et rien ne les ornait à part l'écusson au-dessus de la cheminée qui représentait un cheval blanc sur fond vert, l'étendard du Rohan. Une étroite porte en bois devait mener à la cuisine. J'étais assise là depuis un temps qui me semblait interminable, seule. Je trouvais mon étroite chaise fort peu confortable, et je ne cessais de changer de position. J'étouffais dans cette atmosphère moite, et mon visage semblait s'enflammer. En outre, mon esprit était en proie à une inquiétude lassante, ce qui s'ajoutait encore à mon agitation et à ma nervosité. L'aubergiste, ayant un instant de répit, se dirigea vers moi puis me demanda une énième fois :

--Vous ne voulez toujours rien, Madame ?

--Non non, pas encore. J'attends quelqu'un.

--Bien, mais si l'auberge en vient à se remplir et que vous n'aurez toujours rien commandé, je serais obligé de réquisitionner votre table.

J'acquiesçais. L'homme ventru s'éloigna, et je retombai dans mes moroses pensées. J'attendais quelqu'un, certes, mais ce quelqu'un restait invisible. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous dans cette modeste auberge d'Edoras, une semaine auparavant. J'avais eu du mal à trouver une soirée de libre, car ma fille allait se marier sans tarder, et les préparatifs étaient encore nombreux. Je désirais être de surcroît seule, et cela m'avait coûté une longue et âpre discussion avec mon mari qui aurait voulu m'accompagner. Mais cela ne le regardait pas. Je ne connaissais que de visage l'homme que j'attendais, mais il m'avait laissé une impression sincère et sympathique la première fois que je l'avais rencontré, hélas en des conditions bien tristes. Il avait été touché par mon affliction, et bien qu'il ait alors caché résolument son chagrin derrière une façade, j'avais pu le remarquer dans son regard. Mais j'attendais, et il ne venait pas. Ma déception grandissait avec mon incompréhension.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et une bourrasque glacée s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Une silhouette enveloppée dans un épais manteau sombre entra, et la porte se referma à nouveau. Le nouvel arrivé secoua sommairement sa pelisse, et les fragiles flocons s'envolèrent dans un ballet désordonné et fatal, car la chaleur les engloutit aussitôt. Seules des ternes gouttelettes d'eau parsemèrent le sol. Le nouvel arrivé enleva son encombrant manteau, et se tourna vers moi. Je reconnus son visage hâlé, ses traits marqués et ses yeux sombres. C'était lui que j'attendais.

Mon visage s'éclaira d'un chaleureux sourire de bienvenue, auquel il répondit immédiatement. Ses dents blanches, contrastant avec son teint mat, reluirent quelques instants malgré le mauvais éclairage. Cette expression ouverte et désolée balaya instantanément la longue attente, et il s'installa en face de moi, reprenant cette fois-ci un air sérieux.

Il me tendit une main en guise de salutation, et je fis de même. Ses doigts étaient calleux et sa poigne vigoureuse, et je faillis sursauter quand il écrasa ma main fine dans la sienne. Il devait avoir un caractère fort impulsif ! Il me demanda :

--Que désirez-vous ?

--Ce que vous choisirez me conviendra parfaitement, répondis-je simplement.

Au fond le contenu du repas m'importait peu, je voulais surtout parler à l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Il me tardait d'engager la conversation. Il hocha la tête, et s'approcha du comptoir

--Alors… deux soupes du jour et du pain. Ce sera tout.

--En boisson ?

--Une bière pour moi-même et de l'eau suffira pour madame.

--Bien.

L'aubergiste, ayant pris note de notre commande, s'éloigna. Je me détendis enfin, et mon regard s'arrêta sur une imperfection du bois de notre table. Un silence pesant s'installa entre l'homme assis à mes côtés et moi-même, car aucun de nous n'osait parler le premier. Cette nouvelle attente finit par m'agacer, et je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je soupirai, relevai la tête et me présentai :

--Vous vous rappelez certainement de mon nom, cher Hober. Je suis Alra, la sœur d'Alrind. Vous étiez donc… son frère d'arme ?

Le visage d'Hober s'assombrit, et il acquiesça.

--Vous vous souvenez également de la raison de cette rencontre. Je désirais vous voir pour parler de mon frère. Ou plus précisément de la mort de mon frère.

Hober hocha à nouveau la tête, et il sembla hésiter avant de remarquer :

--J'ai eu vent de la profonde affection qui vous liait, vous et Alrind. Il a d'ailleurs souvent évoqué votre personne en termes élogieux. Mais je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi vous vous intéressiez aux circonstances exactes de sa mort.

--Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir. Alrind a toujours été un frère très protecteur, et il avait un tempérament fougueux qui ne s'est jamais atténué avec l'âge. Il m'a juré avant le combat qu'il ne laisserait pas un seul Orque s'approcher de la porte de la… cave où nous nous réfugions, moi, sa femme et son plus jeune fils. Je voudrais connaître la vérité, savoir si c'est cette promesse qui a été la cause indirecte de sa mort. Et comme vous l'avez vu mourir…

Hober ne répondit rien. Il se tourna vers l'aubergiste qui arrivait avec deux assiettes fumantes, et son regard se perdit dans le vague. L'honnête gérant de l'auberge déposa délicatement la soupe sur la table, puis repartit aussitôt après nous avoir assuré que le pain et les boissons ne tarderaient pas.

--Ce genre de serment ne m'étonne pas de sa part, reprit Hober. Mais pour être franc, il n'est pas resté à l'arrière, au contraire. Il se battait comme un lion, et ses yeux brillaient de façon… intense, surnaturelle même. Pardonnez-moi la précision des détails, mais il… pourfendait l'ennemi avec détermination et sans remords, il maniait l'épée avec une rage et une force que je ne lui avais jamais vues. Se battre à ses côtés était presque rassurant !

--Il a toujours détesté les Orques, et cette haine n'a cessé de croître depuis que son fils aîné est mort dans une embuscade tendue par des Ourouk Haï, murmurai-je, pensive.

--Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, Alrind…

Hober se tut brusquement, et une jeune femme, sans mot, déposa une chope de bière, un verre d'eau, des couverts et deux épaisses tranches de pain sur la table, avant de repartir aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette encore très chaude, et prit une cuillère en main, sans grande conviction. Je commençai alors lentement à manger, avalant le breuvage bouillant par petites gorgées. La soupe était épaisse et copieuse, et malgré l'odeur alléchante et le goût délicieux, je craignais que ma faim ne soit assouvie avant d'avoir vidé mon assiette. Je me remémorais peu à peu des souvenirs de mon enfance et de mon adolescence où apparaissait Alrind, et une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit soudain. Je sentis des larmes piquer mes yeux, mais je les ravalai et continuai à manger ma soupe.

Hober reprit la parole alors que j'enfournai doucement cuillère sur cuillère :

--Alrind semblait dans un autre monde, il ne faisait pas attention à ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais son regard s'est posé sur… un frêle adolescent… Haleth il se nommait… qui maniait maladroitement son épée. Un menaçant Orque le suivait du coin de l'œil, et s'intéressait énormément à cet ennemi facile à vaincre. Alrind le remarqua. Il hésita quelques instants, puis hurla. Sa lame… trancha l'Orque. Il avait protégé le petit. Mais d'autres, ayant remarqué le jeunot, l'encerclèrent. Alrind se jeta aveuglément sur eux, malheureusement le surnombre d'ennemis eut raison de lui. Il fut mortellement touché, mais il avait sauvé l'adolescent.

Ma main tremblait. J'avalai une énième cuillérée, mais le chagrin eut raison de ma détermination. Je mordis sauvagement le métal du couvert, cependant cela ne me calma pas, et de grosses larmes perlèrent sur mes joues et disparurent dans l'épaisse soupe. Je lâchai ma cuillère qui tomba avec un bruit mat sur la table, et dut redoubler d'efforts pour reprendre le contrôle temporaire de mes sentiments.

--Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, j'étais moi-même aux prises avec un redoutable ennemi. Mais j'ai rejoint son corps étendu sur le sol. Il n'était pas encore mort. Il me souffla qu'il avait… vu son fils dans l'adolescent, et qu'il avait tout fait pour empêcher que cet Haleth connaisse le même destin. Il avait réussi. Au fond, je crois qu'il est mort relativement heureux. Sa dernière pensée fut pour vous et sa femme.

Hober se tut, l'esprit plongé dans des pensées funèbres. Machinalement, je pris ma tranche de pain, et nettoyai méticuleusement l'assiette. Je n'avais guère faim, mais ma tristesse m'obligeait à avoir les mains et l'esprit occupés à autre chose. Ainsi je ne pensais plus à la profonde douleur qu'avait causée la brutale nouvelle de la mort de mon frère. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que la Guerre de l'Anneau et tous ces haïssables combats étaient passés, mais la disparition d'Alrind restait encore vive dans mon esprit. C'était Hober qui m'avait appris le destin tragique de mon frère, et je ne l'avais plus revu avant longtemps. Quand il était enfin revenu à Edoras, je n'avais pas perdu l'occasion de le rencontrer à nouveau et d'éclaircir les questions que je me posais au sujet de la mort d'Alrind.

A présent, j'étais comme soulagée, et très fière de mon frère. Savoir qu'il était mort en sauvant la vie d'un jeune adolescent me consolait peut-être. Savoir qu'il n'était pas mort pour rien. La vie reprenait son cours. Je ne devais pas rester sur cet événement triste, mais aller de l'avant. J'avais un mari adorable, ma fille allait se marier et mes trois fils avaient encore besoin de moi. Et nous étions tous là pour soutenir la femme d'Alrind et ses deux fils. Je relevai la tête, et ma tristesse se transforma en douce mélancolie. Mon frère vivait encore dans nos cœurs à nous, ceux qui l'avaient connu et apprécié. Mes yeux croisèrent le regard bienveillant d'Hober, et il dut deviner mes pensées car il sourit. Je répondit timidement à son sourire. Il avait également vidé son assiette. D'un commun accord, nous nous levâmes. Hober proposa de payer le tout, et j'acquiesçai. Nous nous saluâmes, puis je jetai mon châle sur les épaules et sortis.

La maison n'était pas loin, je n'avais que quelques rues à remonter. Il avait arrêté de neiger, et la neige crissait sous mes pas. La nuit était belle et claire, et la blancheur éclatante du sol éclairait encore plus l'obscurité nocturne. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel dépourvu de nuage, et m'arrêtai quelques instants pour admirer les étoiles, flambeaux nocturnes éternels mais inaccessibles. J'étais heureuse, je retournais chez moi.


End file.
